casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Pride Comes Before a Fall
"Pride Comes Before a Fall" is the 1008th episode of Casualty and the fourth episode of the 31st series. It was preceded by "Strike Three" and followed by "Schoolboy Crush". The episode was directed by Rick Platt and written by Suzanne Cowie. Synopsis In a countryside wooded area, professor Gaynor Lockford and her son Ben are out for a walk. However, when they become lost, Ben tries to get a GPS signal and ends up almost falling down into an underground cave system. As his mother tries to go and save him, she falls down into the ravine whilst he's left hanging onto a tree root. Once news reaches the ED, Elle asks Ethan and Alicia to attend the scene to help out. They arrive at the scene and they're lowered into the fissure to help. They're able to successfully save the professor and her son and Ethan manages to reassure Alicia when she begins to panic. Once back at the ED, Lily takes a look at Alicia's arm injury and realises that she likes Ethan when she pulls down her sleeve to hide the number of a man who she'd met. Lily asks her if she likes Ethan and later asks Ethan the same thing, but he's reluctant to give her a straight answer. Meanwhile, Noel, David and Max decide to aid Louise in her attempts to spruce up the relatives' room after her request for funding is declined by the trust. They decide to get some cheap furniture from a second hand shop and move in the items. However, Louise isn't impressed and nor is Elle who demands that it all be removed. Connie is discharged and Jacob accompanies her home. She's upset when Jacob puts Grace's school blazer away, and is clearly still intent on being at her bedside back at the hospital. Back in the ED, Gaynor is treated for her injuries and when her condition later worsens they realise that she may have taken something. Her son Ben tells the doctors to look in her bag where he saw her put the pill she'd taken. This ultimately saved her and after this she declined a job offer to go on a 6 month sabbatical and leave her son and husband Daniel. Elsewhere, one of the department's former cleaners takes a tumble whilst exiting the ED and it's later discovered that she's stealing supplies from the hospital. Louise is given no choice but to report it but later reunites her with her daughter Cheryl. After a successful day clinically, Louise decides to actually persevere with the relatives' room and the team are all impressed by her efforts, especially Elle and Charlie. Charlie gets an invite to a 50 year school reunion of the class of 1966 and is apprehensive about going. Duffy encourages him to attend and says that she will accompany him the following week. At the pub after work, Cal shows Max and Jez that Alicia has taken an interest in Ethan, which frustrates them as they thought they had a chance at getting her. Alicia heads back to their place with Ethan and they crack open a bottle of wine. However, just as they're about to kiss Alicia throws up from drinking too much and Ethan helps get her into bed and is disheartened that nothing happened. Connie arrives back at Grace's bedside whilst a worried Jacob looks on from the window, still fearing for Connie's own health. Production Behind the scenes images revealed that the episode was partially filmed towards the end of May 2016, notably the scenes filmed on-location in the woodland. The episode shares many similarities with series 26's "When the Gloves Come Off", where Dylan and Sam climb into an underground cave in the woods to save two patients. This is the first episode since series 29's "Exile" where Iain Dean doesn't appear. Between these two episodes, he has appeared in 60 consecutive episodes, spanning for the entirety of series 30.